


Her Brother’s Keeper

by RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Projecting onto Azula, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula joins the Gaang, Bipolar Azula, Characters and relationships to be updated as the fic progresses, F/F, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zhao is a creep, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: In this life, Azula chooses Zuko over Ozai. When Zuko is banished after that dreadful Agni Kai, Azula follows him rather than waiting for their father to do the same to her. Zuko plans to capture the Avatar to restore his lost honor, but Azula has a better idea. She wants to use the Avatar to overthrow their father.Azula always knew they would find the Avatar one day, but what she didn’t expect was to find her family along the way. And who is this Water Tribe peasant with eyes like the ocean who smiles at Azula and makes her feel things she’s never felt before? Confronting the Fire Lord is so much easier than confronting her feelings for Katara.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 625





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Azula some love, and so the idea for this fic was born. I’m not sure yet how long it will be, but I’m working on an outline. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

The eleven-year-old girl walked quickly towards the dock with purpose, scowling at anyone who looked at her like they wanted to question why she was there. The villagers glanced fearfully away, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the young princess and firebending protégé. She walked unbothered straight down to the dock and up the ramp to the deck of the Wani. 

The first person she ran into was her Uncle. The old general spotted her as soon as she stepped on board. “Princess Azula, what are you doing here?” He shifted into a fighting stance, ready to defend against whatever the princess may throw at him. 

Azula just shot him one of her signature scowls, even though he was immune. “Where’s my brother?” she demanded. 

“I’m here,” Zuko answered, appearing from below deck. “Did you come to say goodbye?”

As her brother stepped out into the sunlight, her stomach rolled. Half of his face was covered in bandages, and his uncovered eye held a lost, wounded look. He smiled at her, but it didn’t reach his eye. Their father had hurt her big brother. It made her feel nauseous. 

The princess threw down the small pack that she had been carrying around on her shoulder. “No, Dum Dum,” she sneered. “I’m coming with you.” 

Zuko’s eye widened in surprise. “But... why?” he asked. “Wouldn’t you rather be at home?” 

“And wait for Father to do the same thing to my face?” Azula scoffed. “No thank you.”

Their Uncle spoke up, eyeing Azula with caution. “I must warn you, Princess, the accommodations will be much less comfortable than those you are used to at the palace.”

“I don’t care!” Azula snapped, letting out a stressed laugh. “Don’t you get it? Anywhere is better than here!”

Iroh narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing her. “I heard you laughing back at that Agni Kai,” he said quietly, sharp as the edge of a blade. “Why?”

Azula laughed again, feeling like she was going to explode. She may be a protégé, but she was only eleven and nowhere near powerful enough to take the Dragon of the West in a fight if he decided to ban her from the ship. “I laugh when I’m stressed!” she exclaimed. “I can’t afford to cry or show weakness in any form! My father taught me that!”

While Iroh looked ready to argue, Zuko put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “She’s telling the truth, Uncle,” he said. “I want her to come.”

This time, Azula smiled a genuine smile. “Thank you, brother. I knew I could count on you.” Zuko nodded. “The two of us, running away together. If only Mom could see us now. This is probably what she always wanted.”

“I’m not running away,” Zuko replied sharply. He turned and began to walk, and Azula followed him. 

“Well, I am,” she said. 

Her brother didn’t say much else as the ship set off. He ended up sitting at stern, gazing longingly towards home long after it disappeared from sight. Azula sat next to him, and Iroh sat on his other side. Nobody said anything for a long time, just letting the prince silently grieve. 

“So, what now?” Azula eventually asked, breaking the silence. 

Zuko stiffened. “I capture the Avatar and restore my honor,” he answered. 

Azula barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Zuko, your honor is fine,” she grumbled. “It is our father who has no honor.”

With a loud gasp, Zuko turned to her, wide-eyed. “You can’t say that, Azula!” he exclaimed. “That’s practically treason!” From his other side, Iroh watched her with great interest. 

“Oh, can’t I?” Azula asked with a sneer. She stood up on the railing, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted out to the open sea (and for all the crew to hear), “FIRE LORD OZAI HAS NO HONOR!”

If she wasn’t mistaken, her Uncle was biting the insides of his cheeks to hide a smile, staring at her as if she was a whole new person. Was that pride in his face? She wasn’t sure. 

Zuko, however, looked like he was going to be sick. “How can you say that?” he asked in a tiny, choked voice. 

The princess jumped down from the railing and knelt in front of her brother, still huddled on the deck floor. “Zu, open your eyes,” she said. “He doesn’t care about you, or me, or anyone else! All he cares about is himself and power!”

“You’re wrong,” Zuko protested weakly, on the verge of tears. “He... he loves me!”

“He told me why he challenged you to that Agni Kai,” Azula told him with a bitter laugh. “He said it was because you dared to place the lives of worthless commoners above the glory of the Fire Nation- above the glory of himself! Does that sound like a man of honor to you?”

Zuko ducked his head, unable to look into her eyes any longer. “Then I was wrong as well as disrespectful, and I deserved what I got.” As he spoke, his voice began to shake. 

“Look at me,” Azula demanded, voice deadly. He lifted his head, fearfully meeting her eyes. Tears were spilling out of his good eye as he blinked rapidly, trying to keep them in. “What if it were me?” Azula asked, lowering her voice to a much gentler tone. “What if our father burned my face in front of a crowd while I screamed in agony?”

Her words seemed to sink in as his expression transformed to horror. “You wouldn’t have dishonored yourself by refusing to fight him,” he said, still trying to argue. 

“Not the point,” Azula hissed. “Besides, it wouldn’t have mattered. He would have burned me anyways. I know because I trained with him.” Her Uncle gasped softly at the implication of those words. She continued. “Zuzu. Just imagine for a minute that it was me he burned. How would you feel about him then?”

Zuko squeezed his eye shut, and his whole body trembled. “I would hate him,” he admitted quietly. “Uncle, do you agree with her?” 

“Yes, nephew,” he replied softly. “My brother is not capable of loving anything or anyone besides the power he so desperately craves, and he does not deserve the love of a heart as big as yours.”

The young prince hangs his head, looking thoroughly defeated. “If what you say is true, then there is no hope.”

“No,” Iroh replied, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, then pulling away when he flinched. “You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road, and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.” 

“We’ll get through this together, Zu,” Azula agreed. “And I have an idea.”

Zuko looked back up at her. “What?” he asked. 

“We find the Avatar, and we use them to bring down the Fire Lord.” Zuko’s eye widened. “Do it for the 41st and for all your people, Crown Prince.”

For a long while, Zuko stayed quiet, contemplating what had been said. Then he stood and faced his family. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s do it. Let’s take down the Fire Lord.”

* * *

The crew of the Wani had been gathered on deck, all curious to hear what their new captain had to say. Zuko fidgeted with his hands nervously. “I’m scared,” he admitted. 

“I trust these men,” Iroh replied. “If you lead, they will follow.”

“And if anyone gives you any problems, I’ll set them straight,” Azula added with a wicked grin, summoning a tiny, blue flame with her fingertips. Zuko flinched back, and Azula extinguished it immediately. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Zuko said. “I can do this.”

Azula stood to the side and watched as her big brother took a few steps towards the crowd and cleared his throat. “Excuse me,” he said. “I have an announcement to make.”

The sound of chatter died down, and everyone looked to Zuko with large, curious eyes. The prince continued. “I am Prince Zuko, Crown Prince and heir to the throne, and captain of this ship. What you don’t know is that my father has tasked me with capturing the Avatar and bringing them back in chains.”

A few faces turned to disbelief, and Azula couldn’t blame them. After all, many didn’t even believe that the Avatar existed anymore. 

Zuko pressed forward, unbothered. “But I will not,” he said. “For saying in my father’s war room that we should not sacrifice young, untrained soldiers as bait, my father has burned and banished me! He is not fit to rule the Fire Nation!”

Murmurs of shock and agreement rose above the crowd. One man stepped forwards and bowed to Zuko. “Lieutenant Jee at your service, sir. What are we to do, your Highness?”

“We’re going to find the Avatar,” Zuko declared. “And we’re going to overthrow the Fire Lord.”

Azula stepped forwards. “And if any of you even think about mutinying against my brother, well,” she said, summoning a blue flame in her hand away from Zuko. “I’ll be sure to let somebody know where they can find your body.”

“Uh, sh-she’s k-kidding,” Zuko stammered. Azula just shrugged and crossed her arms, putting out her flame. “Fire Lord Ozai will not lift a finger to help anyone besides himself, but if you follow me, I promise to always fight for you and protect you to the best of my ability. Who’s with me?”

The vote was unanimous. 

* * *

That night, Zuko woke up screaming. 

With limited choices, Azula had opted to sleep on the floor in Zuko’s quarters, at least until they got to their first port and could get a mattress to set up better accommodations for her. Wrapped in blankets, she had fallen asleep hard and fast. She felt safer there in that small room with Zuko than she could ever remember at the palace. 

Zuko’s screams jolted her awake in the middle of the night. She sat up to look at him, tangled in his sheets and pleading to an invisible attacker. “No, Father!” he yelled. “Please, no! No, no, no, no!”

“Zuko!” she yelled. Though she wouldn’t admit it, seeing her brother like that scared her. She pushed herself to her feet and walked towards his shaking form. “Wake up!” she called out, grabbing his shoulder.

His eyes flew open, and he scrambled away from her, backing into the wall. “I’m so sorry!” he said through heavy breaths. 

“Zu, you’re safe,” Azula said. She reached forward with a trembling hand. “It was just a nightmare. He can’t hurt you here.”

The young prince grasped his sister’s hand. “I’m sorry, Zula,” he whimpered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright,” Azula replied. “Come lay with me.”

She pulled on his hand, and he followed her to her makeshift bed on the ground. He brought his pillow and blanket down and laid beside her, just like she’d asked. “You’re my big brother,” Azula said. “And I’m going to protect you now.”

Zuko sniffled, and Azula realized he was crying. She threw a blanket over him. “Sleep,” she said. “You’re going to need your rest to find the Avatar.” 

And he slept. 


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost three years later, a light appears in the sky above the South Pole.

Now fourteen years old, Azula stood at the bow of the ship, looking towards the skyline. The air grew colder the farther south they went, but Azula didn’t mind. With her uncle’s help, she had mastered Breath of Fire, and she could easily keep herself warm, even if she didn’t have the soft coat wrapped around her. She exhaled a blue, wispy flame, a stark contrast against the frigid air. 

Her Uncle had explained to her that blue was the hottest color fire was known to burn. He said that her flames were a sign of her sheer, raw strength. Azula thought it went deeper than that. It was loud and reckless and unstable. To go from nothing to suddenly igniting the air with blue-hot flame was surely a symbol of Ozai’s reckless, offensive-only teaching style, but harder to maintain. She blew in hot and fast, burning up everything within reach until she was suddenly out of fuel. 

It was like when Azula would go days without sleeping, restlessly pacing across the ship, finding a reason to yell at everyone she passed. And there were plenty of reasons. The slightest twitch of an eye could be the first step in betraying her and her brother. After all, it had been so easy for her to betray her father. If that was the case, then how easy would it be for any one of them to betray her? 

Azula knew that she was not a nice person. She had none of her brother or uncle’s redeeming qualities that made the crew look up to them. Iroh, despite being the feared Dragon of the West, had a gentle presence that the crew enjoyed. He was old and refined and wise, not just a show of brute force. Azula saw how the crew loved him. 

On the other hand, there was Zuko. He wore his damage on the outside, burned angry red and rough into his face by their father. Like her, he was brash and loud and angry. He lost his temper, yelled at the crew and their uncle, and tried to solve every problem with threats and force. However, he was quicker to calm down and listen to other’s advice, as well as apologizing when he was in the wrong. He cared for the people under his command and all over the Fire Nation the way he cared for the 41st division and strove for honor and justice. Azula saw how the crew respected him. 

And then there was her, all sharp, jagged edges and too-hot flames. At the end of the day, that was all that was left of her. She could feel a dark emptiness inside of her, gnawing away at her broken pieces. While she loved Zuko and her uncle, she simply didn’t know how to show it. She was made to be a weapon, not a person. Azula saw how the crew feared her. 

Once, after days without sleeping, Azula locked herself in the cabin that she shared with Zuko and refused to come out, burrowed under a layer of blankets on the mattress that sat on the floor. That’s when Iroh entered with two cups of ashwagandha tea and sat next to her. “Dear niece, please drink,” he gently urged. 

Azula sat up and reached for her cup. Iroh smiled softly at her, making her feel guilty for being such a mess. He didn’t reprimand her for her behavior, though. Instead, he sat with her in silence for a few minutes before speaking. “You have a sickness of the spirit,” he finally said. 

“I know,” Azula said with a frown. 

Iroh reached out and gently took her hand. “Azula, this sickness is not your fault, nor is it something you should have to bear alone.” 

“Father would have thought so,” Azula replied bitterly. “He would be ashamed of me if he could see how weak I’ve become.”

“Listen to me, Princess Azula,” Iroh insisted a little more firmly. “This does not make you weak. This just means that you have to fight a little harder than everyone else. You are so strong, Azula, for facing this every day and for making the right decisions, even when they’re hard.”

A hot tear snaked down from her eye across her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away with her sleeve. “What right decisions have I ever made?” she asked. 

“You came with us instead of staying with your father,” Iroh answered. “You’re fighting with us to stop his destruction and bring peace to the world.” 

“I don’t care about peace,” Azula muttered. “I’m a monster.”

“No,” Iroh replied vehemently. “Ozai is the only monster here. And you say you don’t care about peace, but I think deep down you do. Sure you can yell a lot, but you never strike a first blow, and you keep your brother away from fights you know he can win.”

Azula shrugged. Maybe he was right. Iroh stood and extended his hand to her. “Come out into the sun with me,” he said. “You’re a firebender. It will make you feel better.”

She agreed, taking his hand and walking with him. 

Now, she leaned against the railing, feeling the sunlight against her face. Her uncle had been right, of course. The sun did make her feel better. 

Zuko approached her, leaning against the rail next to her. “Whatcha thinking about?” he asked. 

“Nothing much,” Azula answered, keeping her self-deprecating thoughts to herself. She turned to look at her brother. He had his scarred side facing her, and Azula was touched that he trusted her enough to let her stand there. His hair was falling out of his ponytail in wisps. Originally, he had wanted to shave his head except for the phoenix plume, but Azula hadn’t let him. 

“Why not?” he had asked. 

“Because you’re trying to mark yourself as shamed,” Azula snapped back. “And I’m not gonna let you be stupid, Dum Dum.”

Suddenly, a bright light shot across the horizon, reaching for the heavens. Zuko gasped. “That has to be them,” he said. “The Avatar is the only person powerful enough to cause that.”

“I don’t know, Zuzu,” Azula replied hesitantly. “Looks like an old ship flare to me.” 

“In the middle of the South Pole?” Zuko questioned. 

“We’ll check it out,” Azula said. “I’m just saying, don’t get your hopes up.” 

Could her brother be right? Could this finally be the all-powerful Avatar they had been searching for? Azula fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She had no idea what to expect. 

* * *

As they approached the icy shoreline, Azula hung back with her uncle while Zuko stood at the bow and scanned the horizon from his binoculars. She leaned into the older man, taking comfort from his presence. He didn’t say anything, but he did move his arm around her shoulders. Iroh could be very comforting without having to say a word, which Azula loved about him. She wasn’t good with words. After all, she was her father’s daughter. 

“There he is!” Zuko shouted suddenly. Azula pulled away from her uncle and ran to Zuko’s side. “He’s pretty spry for an old man.”

“Let me see,” Azula demanded, though not unkindly. Zuko handed her the binoculars, and she looked in the direction he pointed her too. Sure enough, Azula saw him. The man across the water could only have been leaping through the air the way he was by using airbending. “Great Agni, we finally found him.” 

The only docking spot nearby was a small town on the ocean’s edge. Zuko instructed the crew to steer there, but gently. The last thing they needed to do was come barreling through like a herd of Komodo rhinos and make an enemy of the Avatar. 

As the village drew closer, it became clear just how small it was. From what Azula could see, there were only elderly and children living there along with a few middle-aged women, huddling together behind the icy walls. A small amount of large tents set along the wall encircled the village. A large igloo seemed to be the only firm structure inside, and on the wall was a less-than-formidable-looking watchtower. 

“Uncle,” Azula breathed out. “Is this all that’s left of the Southern Water Tribe?” She looked back to Iroh, and he nodded. “It’s so small. No wonder we never found it. I was starting to doubt it still existed.”

“The Southern Water Tribe has suffered greatly at the hands of the Fire Nation,” Iroh explained. “After Sozin wiped out the Air Nomads, he turned his focus to the Southern Water Tribe. Following the Avatar cycle, the next Avatar should have been born there. He imprisoned every waterbender, but when there was no Avatar to be found, most of us assumed that when the young airbender Avatar had been struck down, the cycle was broken, and there was no Avatar coming.”

“Why not just kill them all like he did the Air Nomads?” Zuko asked, his expression troubled. “I saw the skeletons at the Air Temple. Sozin clearly had no problem slaughtering everyone there.” 

“I don’t know,” Iroh answered honestly. “Perhaps he feared their strength, and that’s why he chose to take them out over time in raids.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Azula replied bitterly. “Sozin was a crazy old man, and so was Grandfather. We’re close enough to dock. If we don’t want to destroy the wall, we need to walk around it. Zuko and I will go in alone without armor to appear as non-threatening as possible.”

When her brother and uncle agreed, Azula ordered the crew to set the ramp down. She followed after Zuko, down into the frozen tundra. The ice was firm beneath her feet. Snow in the air mixed with the soot from the ship in a surreal, beautiful way. Her warm breath fogged up as soon as it hit the air. She let a little fire slip from her mouth, dancing around the snowflakes. 

“I thought we were trying to look non-threatening,” Zuko said. 

Azula shrugged. “It looks pretty.” 

On the other side of the wall, the siblings found the entrance. They had to climb down into an icy ravine, and from there they were able to walk right in. If the village looked small from far away, it looked even smaller up close. Now that she was standing inside, it was painfully clear just how close these people were to extinction. Besides the wall, they had no defenses, just a huddle of scared civilians and some tents. 

Apart from the crowd stood a lone warrior who couldn’t have been any older than Zuko. His face was covered in gray and white war paint, and he held a club in his hands. A boomerang was also strapped to his side. “Go back to where you came from, Fire Nation scum,” he warned, taking a few steps closer. 

Zuko huffed and stepped forwards to make what would undoubtedly be a hotheaded remark, but Azula stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “We’re not here with the Fire Nation,” she called out. “And we don’t want to hurt anyone. We’re just looking for the Avatar.”

“The Avatar hasn’t been seen in 100 years,” the boy replied. “And we all know that’s a Fire Nation ship, even if you don’t fly the flag.”

“She’s telling the truth,” Zuko insisted. “We need the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord and keep the peace afterwords. They’re the only person powerful enough to do that.”

A change in the wind made Azula look up. Over the wall came a young boy dressed in yellow and orange, gliding towards them. He landed on his feet in front of the warrior, taking a defensive position with his staff. An unmistakable arrow was tattooed on his forehead. “Looking for me?” he asked, his voice painfully young. 

“You’re the airbender?” Zuko demanded, his good eye bugging out a bit. “You’re the Avatar?”

As Zuko talked, a young girl ran out to stand next to him. Soft, brown hair spilled out of her hood. She looked towards Azula with cautious, stunning blue eyes that made the princess’s breath hitch. “Aang?” the girl asked, looking towards the airbender. 

“No way,” the warrior muttered, eyes widening. 

“I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter, meditating, training,” Zuko continued. “You’re just a child!”

“Well, you’re just a teenager,” the young airbender, Aang, quipped back. 

Azula stepped forwards, holding her hands up to show that she meant no harm. “Avatar, we need your help,” she said. “A monster sits on the throne of my homeland. He threatens this entire world.”

Young Aang’s eyes grew wide and scared. “But I’m just one kid,” he said. “How am I supposed to fight somebody that powerful?”

“You won’t be alone,” Azula assured him. “You have me, my brother, my uncle, and our crew. We can take things one step at a time. How many elements have you mastered?”

“Just air,” Aang answered. “But my friend Katara was wanting to go to the North Pole to learn waterbending. Maybe I can join her!”

A waterbender? Azula’s eyes snapped over to Katara. “You’re a waterbender?” she gasped. 

Up close, Azula could see just how pretty the other girl was. She had much softer features than her own, and her blue eyes shone against her darker skin like the sun’s rays hitting the ocean. Azula felt something stirring in her stomach that was not quite jealousy. She knew she wasn’t pretty, all sharp edges and cold expressions, but that didn’t matter when she was raised to be a weapon. Still, there was an unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach. 

“I am,” she replied proudly, giving a big smile that Azula couldn’t help but copy. 

“That’s amazing!” Azula said, and Katara blushed. 

In the meantime, Zuko had stepped forwards to join the group. He was looking directly at Aang. “We’ll train you,” he said. “My uncle is an excellent firebending teacher. He taught Azula and I. He can teach you too.”

Katara’s eyes flitted to Zuko, then back to Azula. “You’re name’s Azula?” she asked. Azula nodded. “That’s a pretty name.”

It was Azula’s turn to flush pink at the unexpected compliment. “We should head back to our ship,” she said, changing the subject. “We can come up with a game plan from there.”

“Sure!” Aang replied with a bright, childish smile. “We have to get my flying bison too!” 

Azula’s eyes widened. “You have a flying bison?” she asked, though she still kept her eyes on Katara. 

“Well, we haven’t seen him fly yet,” Katara said, then turned to give Aang a look of admiration. “But I believe Aang.”

Now _that_ was jealousy stirring uncomfortably in her insides. 

“So it’s settled,” Zuko said. “We get your bison, and we go to the North Pole together.”

Katara turned to the warrior. “You’re coming too, right?”

It was an old woman who answered. “Of course he is. But not until I’ve made sure my two grandchildren are thoroughly packed.”

The two Water Tribe kids- they must be siblings, Azula realized- looked towards the old woman in surprise. “But Gran Gran,” the warrior protested. “What about the Tribe?”

“We’ll be just fine,” she replied. “Aang is the Avatar. He is the world’s only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intwined with his.” 

The boy nodded. “We’ll make you proud, Gran Gran. You and the whole Tribe.”

“I’m already proud,” the grandmother replied, her eyes sparkling. 

For some reason, her look of pride felt like a punch to the gut. How long had she craved for that look from a parent, or even her grandfather Azulon? It didn’t matter now. She had her uncle and her brother, and that was all the family she needed. 

“So,” Zuko began, pointing to Aang. “It’s Aang, right? And you’re Katara. And you are?”

“Sokka,” the warrior answered. “I caught Azula’s name. What’s yours?”

“Zuko,” he answered. “Aang, you and I will go get your bison. Azula, you stay here with Sokka and Katara. We’ll meet back at the ship in a few minutes.”

* * *

Up close, the Fire Nation ship was a lot smaller than Katara thought it would be. In her memories, everything Fire Nation was monstrous. They were like the legends of serpent and wolf spirits who came at night to hunt children. They were the evil monsters that took her mother from her; killed her in cold blood. And yet, when faced with these two children, she abruptly realized that the Fire Nation was filled with humans like her. 

Take Zuko, for instance. The scar that covered the left side of his face was obviously from a burn. Katara had seen burns before on the skin of elders of the Tribe and even once on her own fingers during a cooking mishap. She had seen enough to know that Zuko’s burn was particularly bad, and it was all concentrated into one area instead of spread out the way a rogue flame might have struck him. Katara drew her conclusion from this: somebody had burned him from a point blank range, and it had lasted more than a couple of seconds. 

Then there was his sister, Azula, the golden-eyed enigma. Her face was impossible to read in the same way her dad’s had been after Mom died: expressionless, but hiding great pain. 

Katara leaned against the railing of the Wani, arms hanging over. She reached down towards the water, pushing and pulling small waves along the surface. Finally, she was going to get a waterbending teacher. Her whole body felt electrified with excitement. For so long now, the ocean had been calling to her. Now she was going to learn how to answer. 

“Pretty impressive.”

The sudden voice broke Katara’s concentration, and the wave she had been building fell back down with a light splashing sound. She turned around to see Azula with a small grin on her face. Katara smiled back. “You really think so?” she asked. 

Azula nodded. “Uncle spent a lot of time studying other forms of bending to develop new firebending techniques,” she explained. “He said that it’s very different from firebending. While a firebender creates fire from an internal source, a waterbender pulls from an external source. It can’t be forced. You have to become one with the water you’re trying to manipulate.”

“One with the water, huh?” Katara mused. She closed her eyes and reached back down, really feeling the ocean with her mind. Once she made the connection, she imagined her arms as waves, pushing and pulling like the moon presses the tide. She opened her eyes to see waves bigger than she’d created before rocking side to side, cresting high against the ship. Experimentally, she pulled as hard as she could, and a decent sized waved crashed against the side of the ship, sending a cold, salty spray into her’s and Azula’s faces. 

Azula laughed softly, eyes alight. “That’s really good, especially for someone who’s never had a teacher!” she commented. 

“Thanks,” Katara replied, beaming at the other girl, whose cheeks were tinted pink. 

“You’ll be a master in no time.” Azula looked like she was about to say more, but a loud grumbling cut her off. Both girls looked over to the culprit, Aang’s giant sky bison who was currently taking up most of the space on deck. Aang was brushing out his fur while Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko watched. 

“We can’t bring him into port,” Zuko said. “He’ll draw way too much suspicion, especially if we run into Fire Nation.”

“That’s alright,” Aang replied, unphased. “I need to head to the Southern Air Temple first anyways. I know nobody’s seen an airbender for the last hundred years, but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist. There have to be survivors, and the Temple is the safest place for them.”

Coming closer, Katara could see the devastation on Zuko’s face. “Aang, I’ve been to the Southern Air Temple,” he said. “I’ve seen the skeletons. There’s no one there.”

Aang shook his head. “No,” he insisted. “I have to see it for myself. There are places only accessible through airbending. They have to be there. If I survived in an iceberg, somebody else had to have survived.”

“Alright,” Zuko conceded. “We’ll go there first. Then we find somewhere to stock up for our journey. It’s a long way to the North Pole.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Azula go to her uncle’s side and rest her head against his shoulder. “He’s just a child, Uncle,” she said, and he nodded. “It’s not fair.” 

“No, my dear niece,” the old man agreed. “It has never been fair.”


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang visits the Southern Air Temple. Aangst ensues.

It had been awhile since Azula had been to these mountains. Last time, she had faced a dangerous climb to the empty remains of the Air Nomads’ home. She wasn’t scared then. She wasn’t scared of much since nothing really got any scarier than her father. The man controlled lightning, for Agni’s sake. And he’d taught her how. The pink, veiny scars along her fingertips and palms were testament to how he would make her practice until she got it, not letting her stop even when her skin started to burn. 

This time, she had a ride, but she felt uneasy. Being with this child suddenly made the Air Nomad genocide a little more real. She wasn’t looking forward to the moment when he realized what had been done to his people a hundred years ago. 

The sky bison was floating peacefully in the water. Aang wasted no time leaping through the air and landing on the saddle along the bison’s back. Up close, his airbending was amazing to see. It was almost like gravity didn’t effect him with as high as he could jump and as safely as he could land, not to mention the way he stirred the air up as he passed. “Come on,” the young Avatar encouraged. “There’s plenty of room on Appa.”

Sokka was the first to jump. It wasn’t a far jump, but it was still enough to make him stumble a bit as he landed. Zuko jumped after him and stumbled as well, though the Water Tribe boy held out his hands to steady him. Katara watched them nervously while Azula looked back to her Uncle. 

“Aren’t you coming with us?” she asked him. 

Iroh shook his head. “I’m going to stay with the crew and plan our journey north,” he said. “I have a feeling that our true fight is only just beginning.” 

“Alright,” Azula replied, then turned to Katara. “Nervous?” she asked. The waterbender nodded, so Azula held out her hand. “We’ll do it together.”

Katara took her hand and grasped tight. “On three,” she said. “One... two... three!”

The girls took off running across the deck, building up enough momentum to clear the railing and leap toward’s Appa’s saddle. She landed gracefully as a messenger hawk, until Katara stumbled into her, causing them both to fall over. Normally Azula would be embarrassed, but Katara’s giggle was so light and pure that she couldn’t help but giggle back. It reminded her of her friends back home, like when Zuko and Mai had fallen into the fountain. The difference was, instead of laughing at someone else, she was laughing at herself now, something she would have never been caught dead doing in the palace. Her father would have seen it as shameful weakness, but he wasn’t here and she felt happy. It made her wonder, if she had never escaped the palace, would she have ever had this? 

When she looked up, Aang was positioned at Appa’s head, and she instantly sobered up, remembering why they were here. She sat up and leaned against the back of the saddle, trying to ignore the dread building in the pit of her stomach. That was another thing her father would have called shameful weakness; worry about the feelings of someone else. 

Noticing the shift in her mood, Katara leaned back next to her, their arms brushing against each other. “You don’t think we’re going to find any airbenders, do you?” she whispered softly enough so Aang couldn’t hear. 

Azula shook her head. “The kid’s about to have his heart broken,” she whispered back. “Can you even imagine waking up in a world where your entire home and everyone you love are gone?”

Slowly, Katara nodded. “You saw our village,” she said softly. “There’s so few of us left. I only know of a few other settlements scattered around the South Pole. I’m the last waterbender on the whole South Pole. The thought that someday the entire Southern Water Tribe could die out has crossed my mind.”

Of course it had. Azula looked stricken. There was so much pain in the world. She often forgot because she was so wrapped up in her own pain. All the more reason to help the Avatar take her father down. 

Zuko and Sokka got settled in the saddle too, and Aang took hold of the reigns. “Yip yip!” he shouted, and the beast began to move. His tail splashed against the water, and his body rose in the air. Everyone gasped as the small group was jostled around. Azula grasped hard onto Katara’s hand for balance. She expected a complaint, but the other girl just squeezed her hand back. 

“It really can fly!” Sokka exclaimed, gripping the side of the saddle as if his life depended on it. 

“Told ya!” Aang shouted back. 

The bison ascended, and Azula took the time to truly appreciate the beauty of her surroundings. Last time she had been here, all she had been able to focus on was getting one foot in front of the other so as not to fall. The air cooled as they rose, and the temple came into view. It was a magnificent sight. From this angle, Azula could really see just how big it was. A large village could fit there comfortably. 

“Home sweet home!” Aang announced. 

Appa settled at the foot of the temple. Aang leaped off and began walking while the others scrambled off the saddle. At least climbing down from the bison was easier than jumping onto him from a boat. 

The ragtag group ran after Aang up the steps. “I’ll give you a tour,” the Avatar suggested, smiling brightly. 

They walked along the temple, Aang chattering on about different aspects of the temple as they walked. His eyes flickered around, looking for people who just weren’t there. He frowned, and his tone of voice began to sound dejected. It was heartbreaking to watch. 

“And this is the field where we play airball,” Aang announced, looking out at a field covered in small, wooden platforms. 

“Hey, why don’t you teach me how to play?” Sokka suggested. “Zuko, you’ll play too, right?”

Zuko nodded, and Aang grinned brightly. “Sure!” he replied, taking off. As Sokka and Zuko followed behind him, Aang began listing the rules. Meanwhile, Azula began to wander around the outside of the field, looking for any signs of life. Unsurprisingly, she found none. 

A sharp gasp brought her attention down a bit lower. Katara was there, looking grim. Azula rushed down to see what she was looking at, sliding across a snowy bank. Once she saw what Katara was looking at, her heart fell. It was a Fire Nation helmet. 

“We have to tell him,” Azula said softly. 

“You’re right,” Katara replied. She turned to the playing field where Aang was leaping victoriously from platform to platform after Sokka and Zuko had fallen. “Aang, there’s something you need to see!”

The young airbender jumped towards them, and Azula could see the conflict written in Katara’s face. Before Aang could see, Katara reached out and bended a large pile of snow over the helmet, splashing snow all over Azula’s face. “I just wanted to show you this new bending trick,” she said sheepishly. 

“That’s great, Katara!” Aang replied. “Let’s keep going. We still have a lot of ground to cover.”

As Aang walked away, Azula raised the temperature of her face enough that the snow evaporated right off. “You can’t keep the truth from him forever,” she said. 

“I know,” Katara agreed. “But he’s going to be devastated when he learns the Fire Nation invaded his home. I can pretend for now.”

They kept walking, and eventually Aang led the little group up to a statue of a monk. He bowed before it respectfully. “This is Monk Gyatso,” Aang explained. “He’s the greatest airbender ever and my best friend.”

Sokka’s stomach growled loudly, interrupting the moment. “So, where do I get something to eat?” he asked sheepishly. 

His sister shot him an unimpressed glare. “You’re lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?”

“I’m just a simple guy with simple needs,” he replied with a shrug. 

Next, they came to a large, wooden door, locked by some sort of brass instrument. “What is that?” Zuko asked curiously. 

“That’s the sanctuary,” Aang said. “It can only be opened by airbending. Monk Gyatso said there is someone I need to meet when I’m ready.”

“But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years,” Katara pointed out. 

Aang shrugged. “It’s not impossible. I survived in an iceberg for a hundred years.”

“Good point,” Katara conceded. 

“Whoever’s in their might be able to help me figure out this whole Avatar thing!” Aang replied eagerly. 

Sokka jumped to his side. “And whoever’s in there might have a delicious medley of cured meats!”

“That’s unlikely,” Zuko said. “Seeing as all the Air Nomads were vegetarian.”

The Avatar took a step back and blasted the door with a powerful gust of wind, shooting up into the two openings of the brass lock. It opened, revealing mostly murky darkness inside and minimal light coming in from the windows. Both Azula and Zuko lit a fire in the palm of their hand, illuminating the way as the group walked in. Even Azula had to admit that it was a little creepy, which is why she didn’t mind when Katara grabbed onto her other hand. 

Hundreds of statues of very diverse individuals spiraled around the room. “Look at them,” Katara said, pointing. “You can tell what element they are. See? Air, water, earth, and fire. Then the cycle restarts. These must be the past Avatars.”

“Good work,” Azula replied with a smile. 

The waterbender blushed. “Oh, uh, thank you.”

Aang ended up at the end of the line, gazing into a statue of a man from the Fire Nation’s eyes like they were having a conversation. Zuko gently shook his shoulder. “Aang? Are you alright?”

He blinked a few times, coming back to reality. “Yeah,” Aang replied. “This is Avatar Roku. He was the Avatar before me.”

“So, you were a firebender in your past life,” Sokka commented. “No wonder I didn’t trust you when we first met.” He glanced quickly to Zuko. “No offense.”

“None taken,” the Fire prince replied. 

Suddenly, a humming noise rang out from the entrance. The group of kids jumped to hide behind the statues, and the Fire siblings extinguished their lights. Azula positioned herself next to Katara and took a deep breath, ready to fight. 

“Firebender,” Sokka whispered, drawing his club. “Nobody make a sound.”

“You’re making a sound!” Katara complained. 

Ignoring her, Sokka jumped out, club raised in front of him. Azula peeked around the statue to see who he was getting ready to fight and snickered when she saw a winged lemur crawling into the room. 

Aang was the first to react. “Lemur!” he exclaimed, jumping out from behind Roku.

“Dinner,” Sokka countered, drool dripping from his lips. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Aang replied, smiling. “You’re gonna be my new pet!”

“Not if I get him first!” Sokka yelled, charging ahead at the same time as Aang. 

Properly startled, the lemur turned to a window and fled. Sokka and Aang went racing after him, though Aang definitely had the advantage of being able to leap right over the balcony. “Boys,” Azula commented, swatting playfully at her brother’s arm. “No offense.”

Zuko smiled back. “None taken. We should probably make sure neither of them fall off the side of the mountain though.”

“They’ll be fine,” Katara assured them. “My brother’s not that much of an idiot.”

Roku’s eyes began to glow a bright white, startling the three left inside the sanctuary. Soon, all the statues were glowing. “Aang!” Katara gasped before running outside. 

“Wait!” Azula cried, following her. Zuko was close on her heels. They ran back through the temple to lower ground and found Aang glowing as well from his eyes and tattoos. He levitated in the air, and Azula could feel the gales of wind whipping around him. Rocks stirred beneath him, some falling over the mountain’s edge. 

She cast her eyes around, trying to find the source of his distress. A group of skeletons littered the ground. Most wore Fire Nation armor, but one wore the same amulet the statue of Monk Gyatso wore. She had heard the legends of how airbenders could kill thousands just by sucking the breath out of them, but she had never believed in the possibility until now. It was the only thing that would explain the dead Fire Nation soldiers.

With no regard for her safety, Azula ran out and placed herself in front of Aang while Zuko shouted at her from behind. “Aang!” she yelled. “You’re hurting and you’re angry, but you can’t let those emotions consume you. I know better than anyone how dangerous it can be to give in to those feelings of rage and hate. It’s just a path to suffering. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Katara approached next, grabbing Aang’s hand and reaching out for Azula’s. “Aang, I know you’re upset,” she said. “And I know how hard it is to loose the people you love. I went through the same thing when my mom died. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Zuko, Azula, and I- we’re your family now!”

Family. Azula swallowed a heavy lump in her throat at the word. Did Katara really mean that? Could she be a part of the waterbender’s family now? How? Her own parents hadn’t even wanted her. 

Sokka came around Aang’s other side to grab his free hand, and Zuko came in between him and Azula to close the gap. “We aren’t going to let anything happen to you,” Sokka said. “Promise.” 

The winds died down, and Aang stopped glowing as he slowly lowered to the ground. He opened his gray eyes. Tears still stained his cheeks. He looked around at his new family. “You were right,” he said softly. “And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender.”

Azula wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly the five kids were pressed together in a group hug. The young princess had her brother and Katara’s arms around her, and her head was pressed between Aang and Sokka’s shoulders. A warm feeling overtook her. Despite the grief hanging tangible in the air, a smile creeped onto her face. She could get used to this feeling. 

The lemur from before suddenly jumped out of the shadows and onto Aang’s bald head. The Avatar chuckled. “You, me, and Appa- we’re all that’s left of this place,” he said. “We have to stick together. Guys, say hello to the newest member of our family.”

“What are you going to name him?” Katara asked. 

“Momo,” Aang decided with a watery smile. 

He was a brave kid, Azula realized. He had lost everything, but he was still smiling and pushing along. That was the kind of bravery they all needed if they were going to fight her father. 

* * *

The descent was even more nerve-wracking than the flight up. Azula clutched Katara’s hand again. She was eager to get back to sea level again. Sure the Wani rocked on the waves, but she was never worried about falling to her death. 

Once the Wani came into view, Azula’s heart jumped to her throat. The sea had frozen into skewers of ice, and one had gone straight through the ship. “Uncle!” she cried out. 

“There,” Zuko replied, pointing. On the shore, the whole crew had gathered safely. 

Appa landed next to them, and Aang jumped off. “This is my fault!” he exclaimed. “I must have done this when I went into the Avatar state.”

Iroh stepped forwards from the crowd and nodded. “We felt a powerful force from the mountain,” he explained. “Rocks fell, and the sea turned violent and frozen. I presume you did not like what you saw.”

Aang hung his head in shame and shook it. “They’re really gone,” he said. 

“But their love and spirits live on through you,” Iroh replied, gently placing his hands on the kid’s shoulders. “Do not give into despair.”

“I won’t,” Aang replied, straightening his shoulders. He grimaced as he looked towards the ship. “I’m not sure if I can fix that though.”

“Katara can,” Azula said suddenly as she climbed off of Appa. 

The waterbender looked at her in shock. “How?” she asked. “I’m not a real waterbender yet.”

“You are,” Azula replied. She walked behind Katara and grabbed her hands. Her chest pressed against Katara’s back, and her heart started to race. Hopefully the other girl couldn’t feel it through their contact. She held the backs of Katara’s hands and steered them towards the ship. “You can do this,” she said. 

“Your hands are warm,” Katara muttered softly, causing Azula to blush. 

“Good,” Azula said. “Focus on that. Now reach out with your mind and grab the ice.”

Katara nodded, her hair tickling Azula’s nose. “I think I got it,” she said. 

“Now feel the warmth and pull,” Azula instructed, guiding her hands in a downwards motion. The ice that was speared through the ship melted and fell away in the direction Katara pulled. 

“I did it!” Katara exclaimed, turning to face Azula. Her face was glowing from happiness. Azula’s breath hitched as she suddenly realized how beautiful the waterbender was. 

Unfortunately, her good mood was broken. “I’m afraid we’ll need to stop and make repairs,” Iroh said. “We’re going to have to stop at Zhao’s base.”

“What?” Azula snapped, turning to face her uncle. “I’m not going anywhere near that asshole! He could compromise our whole mission.”

“Zula’s right, Uncle,” Zuko said. “Zhao’s a loose cannon, and if he realizes we have the Avatar, things are going to get very bad for us.”

Iroh didn’t seem to see the danger. Then again, there wasn’t much that he actually feared. “So we won’t let him know,” he said. “Aang and Appa will stay out of sight. We’ll be in and out, fast as a rabaroo.”

Azula and Zuko exchanged nervous looks. “I don’t like it,” Zuko said. “But fine. If that’s our only option, we’ll go.”

The princess nodded in agreement and shot a glare towards the crew. “And not a single word about the Avatar.” The ‘or else’ was implied. 

With one hand in Zuko’s and one in Katara’s, Azula made her way back to the ship. Her muscles tensed up just thinking about Zhao. But he couldn’t hurt her family. She would protect them. 


	4. Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao causes some problems because he’s a dick, and somebody has to put him in his place. Iroh sighs internally, externally, and eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to start diverging from canon more as the new group dynamic settles into place.
> 
> Also CW for Zhao being a creep.

It was clear that being surrounded by so many Fire Nation sailors was putting the two Water Tribe kids on edge, especially without Aang and Appa there in case they needed to fight or make a quick getaway. Sokka’s fingers kept touching the handle of his club, perhaps unknowingly. Katara stuck to her brother’s side like glue, a move that could be both protective and for protection. There was safety in numbers, Azula mussed, and right now the Water Tribe did not have those. 

As she watched from the other side of the ship, Zuko came to stand next to Azula, leaning back against the railing. “We need to tell them,” he said softly. 

“Tell them what?” Azula asked, though she figured she already knew the answer. 

“Who our father is,” Zuko replied. 

Azula shook her head. “They’re going to freak out.” 

“I know,” Zuko replied. “Which is why they need to hear it from us and not when Zhao inevitably says something.”

Her brother had a point. “Alright, Zuzu,” she conceded. “Let’s go now before I change my mind.”

The two Fire siblings approached the two Water siblings, and Azula didn’t miss the way Sokka’s hand touched the handle of his club again. “There’s something you two need to know,” Zuko said. “Because we’re going into enemy territory, and the truth is going to come out one way or another.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes and shifted closer to Katara, who watched Azula with wide eyes. “What is it?” Sokka asked warily. 

Zuko swallowed hard enough that Azula could hear it. “The Fire Lord is our father.”

“What?” Sokka demanded, placing himself fully in front of his sister. He grabbed his club and held it out defensively. “I knew it! This is all a trap to capture the Avatar and my sister! I won’t let you touch her!”

He charged forward, club raised towards Zuko. The Prince jumped backwards while Azula moved in between them. She caught Sokka’s arm and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder, causing him to land against the deck with a loud thud. “Hurt my brother, and it will be the last thing you ever do!” she snarled, feeling the palms of her hands heating up. 

“Tui and La, you’re strong for a girl,” Sokka complained.

“Sokka!” Katara protested. 

“If I wanted your sister dead, I would have killed her,” Azula said simply. “And I would have just taken the Avatar. He’s a kid for Agni’s sake! I meant what I said. I want to take him down. When we do, our Uncle will take the throne and end this stupid war.”

While Katara hadn’t attacked, she looked between Azula and Zuko warily. “I know the Firelord’s a terrible person... but to betray your own father?”

Azula looked straight into her ocean eyes. “My father betrayed us each time he raised a hand against one of us.”

Katara looked stricken. Her gaze flickered to the scar on Zuko’s face. Sokka pushed himself off the deck, looking guilty. His eyes wandered to Zuko’s scar too, and Azula took a protective step towards him. It was Katara who spoke first. “Did your father give you that?” she asked, looking directly at the scar. 

Zuko raised a shaky hand to touch his scar, the scar that had changed both of their lives. He nodded once, hunching in on himself protectively. 

“Sorry I tried to attack you,” Sokka mumbled. 

“It’s fine,” Zuko replied. “I understand why your first instinct would be not to trust us. But we’re on your side.”

Azula briefly considered apologizing for slamming Sokka into the deck the way she did, but she wasn’t actually sorry. Nothing she did to protect her brother was too much; not after all they’d been through. 

“I’m banished,” Zuko continued with a pained look in his eye. “I stood up for our people to an old general, and my father didn’t like it, so he sent me away and said I could only return home if I found the Avatar. It was Uncle and Azula who helped me realize that I didn’t deserve what happened to me. He’s a monster, and that’s why we need the Avatar’s help to stop him.”

“And there’s another thing you need to know,” Azula said. “Everyone thinks that we are hunting the Avatar to bring him back as a prisoner to our father. Of course that isn’t true, but we need to keep up the pretense. Once somebody realizes what we’re doing, the entire Fire Nation army is going to be hunting us down.”

“You’ll need to blend in,” Zuko said. “We have some red clothes you can borrow, and you’ll need to lay low. If Zhao realizes we’re working with members of the Water Tribe, he’ll be suspicious.”

Sokka looked mildly disgusted. “You know, red isn’t really my color,” he said. 

“Sokka, be practical,” Katara groaned. “I don’t like it either, especially after what the Fire Nation did to our mom, but if wearing red is going to help the Avatar win the war, then we’re going to wear red.”

He didn’t have a comeback to that. 

* * *

The red dress Katara had put on was scratchy feeling. Whatever the material was, it was very different from the fur her usual clothes were made of, or even the lighter cloth gotten from the Earth Kingdom. She scratched at her arm under her sleeve until Azula interrupted her with a warm hand on her wrist. “Stop that,” she chided gently. 

“It’s itchy,” Katara complained. 

“Well it will be worse if Zhao figures out who you are,” Azula replied. “Even with the red clothes, you look like Water Tribe.”

Once the ship had docked and the ramp lowered, Azula began to walk off behind Zuko and her Uncle, and Katara stuck to her heels with Sokka not far behind. The princess started to protest, but Katara quickly cut her off. “If this is dangerous, I’m sticking with you,” she insisted. 

“Perhaps that’s a good idea,” Azula replied. “Though I worry about leaving the crew by themselves.”

“Why?” Sokka asked, frowning. “Do you think they’ll betray us?”

Azula narrowed her eyes towards the ship. “They haven’t in two and a half years,” she said. “Uncle says I should have more trust, but it’s hard.”

An older man with a hardened face framed by graying hair stood at the dock, already greeting Zuko and Iroh. “Captain Zhao,” Iroh greeted the man. “Always a pleasure to see you.”

So that was Zhao. Katara inched closer to Azula a little. 

“It’s Commander now,” Zhao replied. “Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, and General Iroh, hero of our nation.” He bowed. 

Iroh returned the bow. “Retired general.”

“The Firelord’s brother and children are welcome anytime,” Zhao continued, though his face suggested it was anything but. “What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired,” Iroh answered. 

Zhao’s eyes flickered up to the Wani. “That’s quite a bit of damage.”

“Yes,” Zuko agreed. “You wouldn’t believe what happened. Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“Yes. I will do that. It was incredible,” Iroh replied unconvincingly. Then, under his breath to Zuko, he said, “What? Did we crash or something?”

“We crashed right into an iceberg,” Azula supplied, fully joining the group on the dock. “Which wouldn’t have happened if someone hadn’t fallen asleep on the job.”

Zhao glanced again at the ship, not looking convinced, then eyed Katara with a predatory smile. His teeth and eyes gleamed like a wolf’s. “Perhaps as payment for docking here, you’d like to share your little friend here.”

Katara’s heart thudded inside her chest. She clenched her fists, trying not to look afraid. Azula’s face turned feral as she stepped completely in front of her. “ _No_ ,” she growled, a few blue sparks escaping her mouth. 

The old commander turned his eyes back to the princess, looking rightfully frightened. Still, he smirked. “So, it’s like that then?” he asked, meeting Azula’s eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s like that.”

Though Katara wasn’t sure what just happened, the commander thankfully backed down. “Very well. You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?” He smirked. “Your crew is welcome as well,” he added looking back at Katara and Sokka. 

“Sorry, but we have to go,” Zuko replied, tugging on Azula’s arm. 

Iroh placed his hands on Zuko and Azula’s shoulders. “Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, show Commander Zhao your respect. “We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It’s my favorite.”

Reluctantly, Katara followed behind Azula. Zuko looked back towards them. “Why don’t you return to the ship and help with the repairs?” he asked. 

Sokka nodded eagerly. “You coming?” he asked Katara. 

“I’m staying with her,” she answered. “Crazy powerful firebender and all.”

“Then I’m staying with you,” Sokka replied. 

Azula reached back to grab Katara’s hand and squeezed hard. “Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I will roast him alive before I let any harm come to you or your brother.”

For some reason, Katara felt safe. 

* * *

Azula didn’t pay much attention to anything Zhao was saying. She had tried to convince her uncle not to drink the tea of the enemy, but he had simply told her that she was being foolish. Azula herself had declined to drink anything because she didn’t want to be poisoned. 

Sokka and Katara sat on either said of her, so close that their legs were touching. They were lucky that Zhao thought they were simply personal servants to Azula. It made them easier to protect and keep their cover. Zhao was a creep and she hated him, but he was just arrogant enough to be stupid and she could play to that. 

It was Zuko’s voice that brought her thoughts back to the present. “If my father thinks that the rest of the world is going to follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue,” Zhao commented bitterly. 

“Oh, but Zhao, our father didn’t raise us to be polite,” Azula replied with a shit-eating grin. “He raised us to kill.”

Now Zhao looked properly unnerved. He turned to Iroh as if expecting the other man to come to his defense. He did not. “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?” Zhao asked, changing the subject. 

Just then, Iroh knocked over a stand of weapons, and the loud steel came clattering down. Zhao flinched then turned back to Iroh in annoyance. “Eh, my fault entirely,” Iroh said, giving Zhao his best ‘useless old man’ look that Azula knew was a lie. He smiled when Zhao turned away, looking proud of his mischief. 

“We haven’t found them yet,” Zuko growled. 

“Did you really expect to?” Zhao sneered. “The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders. Unless, you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

“No. Nothing,” Zuko replied. 

Zhao obviously didn’t buy it. He leaned in closer to Zuko, and Azula tensed. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you found.”

Azula held out her palm and created a blue flame. “Careful who you are questioning, Commander,” she said, voice cold as steel. “While my brother may be willing to grant you mercy for your disrespect, I, your princess, am not nearly so forgiving.”

Shocked, Zhao instantly took a few steps back from Zuko, looking nervously at Azula. “My apologies, Princess,” he said with a bow. “I meant no disrespect to you.”

Before Azula could come up with a snappy reply, a soldier came rushing in. “Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. While they didn’t confirm anything, a few men launched their fireballs at us and threatened to drop us into the sea. They’re hiding something.”

Azula stood. “No disrespect, huh?” she asked. “Of course not. You just interrogated my brother’s crew without consent.” 

“I saw the light over the South Pole,” Zhao growled. “I heard the rumors of the flying bison. I know you know where the Avatar is.” He turned to Zuko. “And yet you still failed to catch him! You’re more pathetic than I thought!”

The princess stepped in between Zhao and her brother. “You don’t know anything, Commander,” she drawled. “If you’re even worthy of the title.”

Iroh moved in front of the Water Tribe siblings in the space Azula had left. Katara and Sokka looked scared watching the interaction. Well, it was only a matter of time before they saw that Azula was a monster too. “Princess Azula, that’s enough,” he replied sternly. 

“I’m going to capture the Avatar,” Zhao vowed, ignoring Iroh. 

“We’ll capture him first,” Zuko countered. 

Zhao rolled his eyes. “You can’t compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you? You’re just a banished prince who needs your little sister to protect you. You have no home, no allies. Your own father doesn’t even want you.”

Zuko glared. “You don’t know anything.”

“If your father wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar,” Zhao continued. “But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. And he’s not wrong.”

“Don’t you say a word against my brother!” Azula threatened, huffing out blue sparks. 

Somehow, Zhao seemed to find his backbone as he looked Azula in the eyes. “He has the scar to prove it.”

“Maybe you’d like one to match!” Zuko shouted, lunging forwards to get into the commander’s face. 

Zhao cocked his eyebrows. “Oh, is that a challenge?”

“Yeah, it is,” Zuko replied. “An Agni Kai at sunset.” 

“Very well,” Zhao replied. He took a step back, looking smug. “It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and sister will have to do.” He turned and walked away, leaving a tense silence over his tent. 

Iroh looked at his nephew in worry. “Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”

“I will never forget,” he growled. 

Sokka jumped up. “That was awesome!” he cried, punching the air. “You had that guy practically pissing himself.”

“Are you really going to fight him?” Katara asked, concerned. “I mean, isn’t that a little extreme?”

“It will get him off our backs,” Zuko replied. 

“Besides,” Azula chimed in. “Somebody needs to make him pay for what he said. You got this, Zuzu.”

Iroh looked disappointed but not surprised. “Fine, Prince Zuko,” he said. “We will get you ready for your duel.”

* * *

From the sidelines, Azula and the Water Tribe siblings watched as Iroh coached Zuko. 

“He’s gonna kick that old guy’s ass,” Sokka commented, grinning a little too eagerly. 

“He better,” Katara replied. “Because if he loses, I get the feeling that Zhao is coming for us next.”

“He can try,” Azula commented. “Fortunately, picking a fight with Zhao isn’t going to blow our cover. Not many people actually like Zhao. He’s just the kind of asshole that people want to beat up.”

“I’m scared,” Katara admitted. 

Azula took her hand. “Once Zuko beats him, we’ll sail out of here and into Earth Kingdom waters where we’ll be much safer,” she said. 

The opponents stood and faced each other. A gong rung out, and Zuko made the first move, blasting fire out at Zhao with his palms. The commander dodged, and Zuko continued to launch more attacks, punching and kicking the air to make flames. 

Finally, Zhao started to push back, pushing Zuko’s attacks back with his own fire and advancing on the teen. Zuko was pushed further back as he focused on diverting Zhao’s blasts. One slipped through his defenses, and Zuko went flying backwards, crashing onto the ground. Zhao jumped towards him, ready to strike. 

Azula stood, feeling anxious. Her stomach felt like it was shrinking in on itself. “Come on, Zuzu,” she whispered. “You got this.”

Zuko rolled out of the way before Zhao’s flames could hit him, using the momentum of his kicking feet to stand and swirl around, knocking Zhao’s legs from under him. Sokka cheered, and Azula sighed with relief. 

The commander scrambled to stand, but Zuko focused his attacks on his feet, making it too difficult for Zhao to catch his balance. After two well aimed kicks from Zuko, Zhao fell. Zuko ran forwards to stand over him positioned his hands for the final strike. 

“Do it!” Zhao roared. 

As Zuko sent forth a blast of flames, he moved his hands to the side, blackening the ground next to Zhao’s head. “That’s it?” Zhao questioned, looking offended. “Your father raised a coward.”

“Next time you get in my way, I promise I won’t hold back,” Zuko replied. He turned away from Zhao, walking back to his uncle. Meanwhile, Zhao pushed himself off the ground and raised his foot for a firey kick towards Zuko’s back. Iroh started to move, but Azula was faster. She grabbed the energy in the air and pulled the electricity from it. With her fingers, she aimed the lightning at Zhao’s feet, blowing the ground up underneath him. Zuko whirled around in shock, gaping at the man fallen back to the ground. 

Azula ran down the arena to stand over Zhao. “Coward,” she spat, glowering at him. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you for trying to pull a move like that over my brother!”

The commander glared back up at her, hair disheveled and face dusty from the blast. “Then why didn’t you?” he challenged. 

“Because it’s easier to die than to live in your cowardice,” Azula answered with a cruel smile. 

Iroh moved to stand in between his niece and nephew, a protective hand on each of their shoulders. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you, as is my niece who granted you mercy.” He tugged on the children’s arms, pulling them away, then signaling for Sokka and Katara to follow. “Thanks again for the tea,” he called back. “It was delicious.”

Zhao roared in frustration. “This isn’t over! I will have the Avatar!”

* * *

Back on the open seas, Azula allowed herself to relax. Sokka was bouncing around the ship, dramatically reenacting the Agni Kai to any crew member who would listen. Zuko watched him, smiling bashfully at the praise. Meanwhile, Azula sat at the stern, looking out at the waves behind them. Katara came to join her. “So, the crew didn’t betray you,” she commented. 

“They did not,” Azula replied. “Despite my mistrustful instincts on my worst days, they always come through.”

Katara leaned back against the railing. “What are you thinking about?” she asked. 

“Zhao,” Azula answered. “We beat him this time, but he’s onto us. Like he said, he has a hundred war ships at his command. He’s going to come for Aang sooner rather than later, and we have to be prepared.”

“What did Zhao mean when he said ‘so that’s how it is?’” she asked. 

“He thinks I’ve claimed you in a disgusting, creepy way,” Azula answered. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “He’s a creep. Nobody likes him.”

Katara wrinkled her nose too. “So gross. Now I’m really glad Zuko kicked his ass. I can’t wait to learn waterbending so I can kick his ass too.” She paused with a faint smile on her lips, probably imagining all the ways she could hurt him before turning serious again. “I was scared when he leered at me, but you protected me like you said you would.”

“I was ready to kill him,” Azula admitted. “I just saw red.” 

“Why didn’t you really kill him?” Katara asked. 

Azula shrugged. “I may be a monster, but Uncle’s been trying to teach me that killing people is wrong.” She paused, then quietly added, “And I don’t want to be like my father.”

“You’re not a monster,” Katara said. “I can tell. I looked into the eyes of the man who killed my mother, and he was a monster. You don’t have a monster’s eyes.”

“Then what eyes do I have?”

Katara’s face softened. “The eyes of a child in pain, just like me when I lost my mother.”

Azula wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she changed the subject. “We’ll meet up with Aang at Kyoshi Island tomorrow morning,” she said. “Then we need to get to the North Pole as quickly as possible. There’s two mattresses in the cabin I share with Zuko. You and your brother can take one, and I’ll share with Zuko.”

“Thank you,” Katara said softly. “And we will be prepared when Zhao comes for us. You’ll see. I’m not letting the Fire Nation take away anyone else I care about.”

Azula nodded heavily and tried to believe that was true.


End file.
